Coutumes et traditions
by Maywen
Summary: OS Vala se familiarise avec les coutumes et traditions terriennes... au grand dam de notre archéologue préféré!


Ma première fic 100% stargate. je m'étais déjà essayée en crossover avec Smallville (pour ceux que cela tente, elle s'appelle "Collide")

Vala va en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à notre archéologue préféré.

n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin, ça prend pas de temps ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Être une jeune extraterrestre sur Terre n'était pas simple. Entre les expressions étranges et les coutumes tout aussi curieuses, Vala ne savait plus où donner de la tête.  
Mais cela avait parfois quelques avantages des plus délicieux.  
Par exemple, c'était de loin la meilleure excuse au monde pour se rendre auprès de son archéologue préféré et passer des heures et des heures avec lui.

Elle poussa une énième porte grise – n'y avait-il que cette couleur sur cette fichue planète ? – et sourit en voyant sa merveilleuse victime.

- Mon Daniel…  
- Non.

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête qu'il refusait déjà. Mais cela ne découragea nullement notre Vala.

- Mais, je ne vous ai pas encore dit…  
- Non  
- Ce que je voulais.  
- Dois-je répéter ?  
- Mon Daniel, tu es beaucoup trop stressé en ce moment. Il faut te calmer. Mes quartiers sont très calmes…  
- Vala, arrêtez de m'appeler MON Daniel. Cela ne se fait pas. Point final.  
- Samantha le fait toujours avec le général.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel en implorant sa clémence et retint de justesse un soupir. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était assise sur son bureau et plus précisément sur les documents qu'il étudiait. Des papyrus de l'époque de César à moitié calcinés dans l'incendie de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Des sublimes papyrus inestimables pour l'humanité. Des sublimes papyrus négligemment écrasé sous le postérieur de Vala. Il avait vraiment besoin de vacances. D'être loin et de ne plus entendre…

- Mon Daniel ?

Ce genre de choses.

- Vala… Attendez un instant.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la demoiselle. Il passa avec douceur sa main dans son dos et l'attira délicatement contre son torse. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une oppression au cœur. Il la souleva avec une force qu'elle ne se doutait pas et la balança avec peu de délicatesse dans son fauteuil.

- J'adore quand vous me malmenez ainsi.

Il ne répliqua rien, trop occupé à vérifier l'état de ses précieux papyrus. Pestant contre tous les cupidons qui refusait de le transpercer de la flèche de l'amour, elle se jura de demander ultérieurement à Teal'c de lui apprendre le tir à l'arc.

- A part venir semer le bazar dans mon bureau que veniez-vous me dire ?  
- C'est quoi tankgaving ?  
- Thanksgiving.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Une fête…  
- Comme Halloween ?

Ce nom provoqua un frisson d'effroi à l'archéologue. Daniel se souvenait trop bien de cette fête. Une semaine avant la date fatidique du 31 octobre, Vala était arrivée dans son bureau et l'avait supplié de lui apprendre les rudiments de cette célébration.

Elle avait donc fini en lapine rose bonbon, aguicheuse au possible naturellement et elle avait fait le tour de toute la base de fond en comble en frappant à chaque porte pour demander au malheureux inconscient qui ouvrait « Trick or treat ? ».

Il avait fallu à Daniel trois heures et deux aspirines pour lui expliquer que non, sur la base, les militaires n'avaient pas des sachets de bonbons cachés sous leur lit à lui offrir pour halloween. Ensuite, il avait dû l'emmener à l'extérieur – pour être exact, elle l'avait trainé littéralement dehors mais son ego ne voulait pas se l'avouer – pour aller récolter des bonbons.  
Daniel l'avait suivie au début par simple prudence – une voleuse en soin pouvait avoir des rechutes, particulièrement en matière de sucrerie. Teal'c avait eu la splendide idée de l'initier aux douceurs sucrées de la Terre et Vala en était devenue accro.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son costume de lapine attirait les regards intéressés de tous les hommes, il avait décidé de rester pour la protéger. Et aussi pour lancer des regards assassins à ceux qui osaient s'approcher. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non, simplement… une intention pure de protéger la jeune femme. Il n'était pas du genre jaloux. Encore moins quand on parlait de Vala. Pas jaloux, pas jaloux du tout.

- Non, c'est une simple fête. On se réunit autour d'une dinde, on s'amuse,… ce genre de chose.

Jamais au grand jamais il ne lui expliquerait les raisons historiques de cette fête. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait en faire.

Vala repartit sans demander quoi que ce soit. Elle ne fit aucune allusion sexuelle les jours qui suivirent leur petite conversation et l'archéologue se montra très heureux de ce changement d'attitude.

Cependant, s'il avait prêté ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention à ce changement brutal de comportement, il ne se serait probablement pas retrouvé au milieu d'un combat dans les cuisines de la base.  
Ce fut Samantha qui vint le chercher. Elle semblait perplexe quoiqu'un peu amusée et l'avait supplié de venir en renfort.

Les cuisines avaient été divisées en deux parties. A la droite de Daniel se trouvait le cuisiner en chef, un homme robuste et bien portant qui était rouge de colère. De l'autre, se trouvait Vala dans une robe du 19ème siècle.  
Chacun était encadré par une vingtaine de soldats et la tension était assez palpable.

- Il se passe quoi ici ?  
- Ce stupide marmotton veut tuer Juliette ! » lui répliqua Vala.  
- Marmiton » corrigea-t-il sans pousser le vice à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment le terme le plus approprié. « Qui est Juliette ?  
- Ma dinde !  
- Votre dinde ? Mais que faites-vous avec une dinde ?!  
- Je l'ai adoptée peu après notre conversation. C'est un soldat qui me l'a ramenée de la ferme de sa grand-mère. Je l'ai baptisée Juliette. Vous n'aimez pas ce nom ?  
- Et vous vous battez pour une dinde ?!  
- Il veut manger Juliette ! Il a plein de Juliette congelées dans son frigo et maintenant, il veut faire trépasser ma Juliette !  
- Mais… c'est faux ! Vous m'avez dit que vous la réserviez pour Thanksgiving !  
- C'est le cas ! On doit se réunir autour d'elle pour cette fête, c'est Daniel qui l'a dit.  
- Vala, j'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire que la dinde… était cuite.  
- Quoi ?! Vous aussi vous pratiquer une coutume aussi barbare ?! Vous me décevez beaucoup mon Daniel !

Elle attrapa sa dinde qui s'était réfugiée sous une grande table et parti la tête haute, marmonnant qu'elle fêterait Thanksgiving avec Juliette.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la soirée battait son plein dans le mess, Vala, Daniel et Juliette vinrent se joindre à eux. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et tout laissait penser que le séduisant archéologue y était pour quelque chose. On ne su jamais ce qui avait décidé la demoiselle de se joindre à la fête.

Lorsqu'elle surprit une conversation tournant autour d'un Saint Valentin, Vala tendit l'oreille. Daniel, bien sûr, ne remarqua rien.

Il finit à l'infirmerie le 14 février à 14h14 avec une mini flèche rose bonbon plantée dans la fesse droite.  
A 14h15, il reçut la visite de Vala et Juliette.  
Il tomba éperdument amoureux du volatile… et de sa maitresse.


End file.
